bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother 1 (JTFGames)
'''Big Brother 1 (JTFGames)''' The first season made by JTFGames. '''Still Under Construction! ''' '''Twists''' '''Twin Twist: '''Sisters Barbra and Tiffany will take turns switching places in the house for the first 3 weeks, although if Barbra gets nominated twice within those 3 weeks Tiffany will not enter the house! - '''12th Houseguest: '''America will choose from 3 different houseguests to send into the Big Brother house! The twist is... each of them are related to 3 different houseguests that are currently in the house! Voting begins after the Week 2 HOH competition! - '''Veto Boycott:''' Every other week there will be no Veto competition... instead special powers will be in place that will change the game forever! - - - '''More To Come!''' '''House Guests''' } | | |} See the twists section above. (12th Houseguest Twist) Episodes '''''Episode 1:''''' Julie Chen introducing the most shocking and dramatic summer ever! She explains that the house guests are eager to enter the house to win $500,000 dollars and other prizes along the way! Julie the introduces the first 5 house guests '''Giles '''the collage football player from Utah, '''Tina''' the secretary''' '''Ohio, '''Trevor '''the stay-at-home dad from New York, '''Barbra''' a bartender from California , and '''Joey''' a computer teacher from Florida. Julie greets them and sends them into the house. Next she introduces the next 5 house guests, '''Shane''' the Rock star from Washington, '''Caitlyn''' a college student from Alaska, '''Alex''' the gamer from Main, '''Tristan''' the engineer from Alabama, and '''Miles''' the hotel clerk from Florida. Julie also greets them and sends them into the house as well. When everyone enters the house they each claim a bed and introduce each other in the living room, everyone is honest about their job except '''Joey''' and '''Giles. '''Julie then greets them again and tells them about there being twists that will be revealed later on that may change the game, then she asks everyone to head to the back yard for the very first HOH competition! "This competition is called 'Power Play' and here's how it works... you will all climb onto your large football and must hang on as the balls twirl and crash into each other, the last person still hanging onto their football wins the very first Head of Household competition! Who's ready to play 'Power Play'?!" '''*Beep* ''' as the football starts lifting off the ground the house guests hang tight as they start to swing, and after 5 minutes '''Joey''' and '''Tristan''' fall of and are eliminated from the competition! Then after 24 minutes '''Shane''', '''Caitlyn''' and '''Alex''' fall off. Then after 45 minutes '''Miles''' and '''Trevor''' fall. Julie announces that '''Barbra''', '''Tina''', and '''Giles''' are all still hanging on! After 1 hour and 12 minutes '''Giles''' makes a deal that he would keep both '''Tina''' and '''Barbra''' safe if they would throw the comp so he could win. '''Tina''' accepts and falls because she doesn't wanna become a target week 1 while '''Barbra''' tells him that she is in it to win and respects him for trying and after 1 hour and 37 minutes '''Barbra''' ends up falling after '''Giles's''' foot ball smashes into her making Giles the very first HOH of the season! '''*End of Day 1*''' After the HOH room opens for '''Giles''' he calls '''Barbra''' and '''Tina''' up to talk about what happened during the HOH competition, he explains that he is still willing to keep both of them safe and also want to start an alliance, they both think it's a great idea and are calling it the "''Wild Cards''". Later that day '''Giles''', '''Shane''', '''Miles''', and '''Trevor''' are all talking in the back yard. '''Giles''' starts making fun of '''Miles''' and end up getting in a small argument that gets broken up by Shane due to him not wanting any negative energy in the house Week 1. At the end of the day the "Wild Cards" are gathered in the HOH room to talk about '''Giles's''' nominations, '''Giles''' wants to nominate '''Miles''' but needs a pawn to go on the block with him. He asks the girls if they could go on the block and '''Barbra''' nervously volunteers not wanting any of her friends ('''Shane, Alex, Tristan''', and '''Trevor''') to go on the block. '''*End of Day 2*''' The house guests are gathered in the Kitchen for the Nomination Ceremony. "This is the nomination ceremony I as Head of Household must nominate 2 house guests for eviction. I have 2 keys in my nomination block, i will turn 1 key and my first nomination will appear on the Memory Wall, and then i will will turn the second key and the same will happen, then ill give my reasoning behind my nominations." "My first nomination is..." '''*Turns Key*''' "My second nomination is..." '''*Turns Key*''' "I have nominated you '''Barbra''' and you '''Miles''', '''Miles''' since the moment you steped into the house i disliked you, and after the argument we had yesterday you have became my target. '''Barbra''' I'm so sorry but you didn't accept my deal during the HOH competition so i had to nominate you but don't worry you are just a pawn. This nomination ceremony is angered" *'''End of Episode 1'''* Week 1: